


Change Your Name, Baby

by mindtravelsx



Series: Harvey/Mike Works [1]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Based on an AU, Fluff, M/M, i don't really know how to tag haha, just soft i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtravelsx/pseuds/mindtravelsx
Summary: "I will have you know my last name sounds just perfect, Harvey." / "It would sound more perfect, if you change it."-Based on an AU by baby-harvey on Tumblr; credits go to them :)
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Series: Harvey/Mike Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788478
Comments: 14
Kudos: 124





	Change Your Name, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hii loves, guess who's back; back again <3
> 
> Throughout my hiatus, I kept writing, and this is one of those works that I wrote somewhere in that time - while rewatching Suits - but didn't post online. It's not really the greatest work, but it's based on an AU by baby-harvey on Tumblr which I found really cute, so credits to them!
> 
> (Also, for people reading my Snarry WIP; I am working on it, and I will probably have it up and running again somewhere in the upcoming weeks, but no definite promises though, sorry loves <3)
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> _I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this work._

To be quite honest, Mike doesn’t even know himself how they got to the topic of his last name; of all subjects that they could be discussing instead as they were on their way to see a client. But, somehow, they had and Mike was not the kind to let down in an argument, so he just kept his side up without _really_ knowing what they were arguing about, and why exactly. 

“I just don’t get why you have such a problem with my last name; what do you even _mean_ it doesn’t sound good?” Mike questioned. 

Harvey chuckled in response, “I’m not saying I have a problem with it or that it doesn’t sound good, it just doesn’t sound amazing, Mike.” The older man dropped a soft kiss on the side of Mike's cheek in, what Mike's guesses to be, comfort in retaliation to his answer to Mike's question. 

Mike groaned in annoyance, and turned his head from Harvey lips touching his skin, crossing his arms defensively as Harvey tried to reach out with an amused look. It was quite petty, Mike knows, especially in such a dumb argument, but Mike was competitive when it came to discussions and arguments; so, Harvey couldn't really blame him. 

Mike sighed as he answered, “You say what you say, Harvey, but I will have you know my last name sounds just perfect.” And, Mike really hoped that would be that, and the argument would be dropped, but no such luck he guessed. 

Harvey had raised an eyebrow at him, reaching for the door handle as the car came to a gentle halt outside their client’s office, before humming softly. “I’m not denying that, but all I’m saying, is that it would sound more perfect, if you change it,” Harvey said matter of factly. 

Mike exasperatedly blew out a breath at Harvey’s answer, opening his mouth to argue against Harvey as he had done for the last twenty minutes approximately, before deciding against it and conceding, “Alright,” he sighed out, “to what?”

Mike instantly regretted the decision, made against his nature, to give in instead of continuing with the argument as a small quirk formed in the corner of Harvey’s mouth, his shoulders squaring as he sat up straighter. Mike rolled his eyes, but cocked his head in both a question and slight confusion as he waited for Harvey to answer him. The man angled his body away from Mike again, opening the car door. Harvey turned his head back slightly, a glint in the man's eyes. 

“Specter,” Harvey answered after a small pause, a definite tone lacing the word as it hung in the air between them, before he casually stepped out of the car onto the sidewalk and made his way towards the entry of their client’s office building, the door slamming shut behind him. 

Mike’s jaw dropped open as he sputtered unintelligently; all the annoyance and exasperation he had previously felt quickly getting replaced by bewilderment. Mike scrambled for the door handle as he tried to get out of the car to follow Harvey. 

“Wait - Harvey, what - did you just _propose to me_?” Mike tripped onto the road in his hurry to get out of his side of the car and march after Harvey, a few cars honking at him and he held out a hand in a quick apology. He swiftly turned around to continue his chase after Harvey, calling out, “Harvey, _Harvey!_ Don’t you walk away from me now."

His voice attracts the gazes of several people scattered outside on the sidewalk, and Mike cleared his throat with a small awkward smile gracing his lips, as he quickened his pace to catch up with Harvey. His shouting turned into a small mumble meant for just himself, “I cannot believe him. What is wrong with him? He _proposed_ to me, in _that_ way?! Just, so unbelievable -”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, loves! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> And, keep an eye out for any more works I might be posting in the upcoming weeks ;)


End file.
